


Lollipop

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	Lollipop

李知勋无意中瞄到屏幕上的图像画面正以一个歪掉的角度显示着，多看了两眼还是心有不爽决定凑上前把摄像头调好。

他天生肤质好，即便整张脸几乎凑到了镜头前，观看直播的观众还是看不到他脸上的毛孔，不过倒是隐约发现他的鼻尖微微发红，纷纷留言问他是不是感冒了。

“啊什么感冒？没有啊我可能只是鼻子有点痒蹭了几下而已。”似乎是在证明他所言属实，在调整完摄像头坐回去的途中，李知勋又抬手像是不经意地蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，然后故意露出一个生硬的虚假笑容。

虽然在做完表情的下一秒就已经憋不住，笑得捂嘴低下头。

“好了好了不玩了，”他抬头看屏幕时眼睛还是弯弯的，但很快就恢复了原样，飞快地扫过一条条实时留言，看到某一条却突然眉毛挑了下，说话时语气还带着笑意，“不是都说了今天吃棒棒糖吗，干嘛还要知道我下面穿着什么啊。”

他嘴上在开玩笑，实际上也很大方，刚说完就连带着电脑椅往后一退再退，直到露出下半身那条不到半截大腿的短裤，还站起来抬起一条腿向大家更清晰地展示，“穿的是短裤哦。”

白，很白，腿型匀称，而且没有腿毛，光滑的很，抬起腿的同时还能顺带把另一边的裤脚提起，并不是出于本意地露出了更多的肌肤。

他坐回电脑椅上滑回电脑前的模样就像是在玩耍一般，随手从隔壁抓过来一个铁盒放到面前打开，从里面抓出一大把珍宝珠洒到桌上。“我来看看吃什么味道的好呢！”

浅紫、深蓝、嫩粉、蓝绿、薄荷、黄绿和淡蓝。粉嫩的指尖一颗颗捏过不同颜色的包装纸，一个口味抓了一支，像是捧起一束花似的将糖果捏在手里，“你们选吗，还是我选呢？”

彩色的糖果抵在下巴，脸蛋靠近屏幕，不自觉眯起眼睛看了几眼又像是终于反应过来般恍然大悟。

“啊真的吗，我自己选吗？你们没有想看我吃的吗？嘿嘿。”他笑得直哼哼，双眼也弯成两道弯弯的小桥，可爱又漂亮，“那我干脆随便抓一个啦！”

几乎是众所周知，李知勋在少数极其兴奋的时候，上次观众们见到还是在为数不多的全年龄向吃放，会不自觉地提高音调以表心情。

而这个众，理所当然也包括在同一屋檐下、此时还不小心闯进门的那个人了。

似乎是没想到会发生意外，李知勋以肉眼可见的茫然表情抬头，又以同样的茫然回头，“嗯？”

“什么……啊你在直播，抱歉啊我没注意到。”由于李知勋一贯是坐着直播，平视的视线高度自然要比站的人低些，镜头当然也要配合他而调低，这就导致了即便闯门而进的人还站在李知勋身后有一定距离的房门口，观众也只能看见他胸膛以下的部位。

偏偏对方的身材不错，不仅看着高而且比例也好，四肢修长，虽然有些瘦削但还是能看出运动过后的线条，低沉的嗓音即便是隔着这么远透过电波也不难听出是个好听的男声。

这就不免惹得观众们捶胸顿足地表示想要看脸，想要让李知勋把镜头抬高让他们看看。

但李知勋可没看到这些留言，几乎是在看见全圆佑突然出现的下一秒，他心思就已经飞了。在与他对上眼的时候，全圆佑的第一反应是察觉到直播而抱歉，但李知勋却是让全圆佑不明所以地对他眨了几下眼睛。

但很快全圆佑就知道了李知勋又在想什么坏主意。

明明平时都不会这样表现的，在镜头面前反而放开了，居然回头对着镜头软软扔下一句“啊有人闯进来了”就起身向他冲来，撞进他的怀里，让他也下意识地伸手搂住他的腰，两个人的身高差加上动作让李知勋看着真是又乖又黏人，全圆佑甚至能依稀看见电脑屏幕上的留言发送速度达到了一个极快的速度。

他难得对李知勋露出一个无可奈何的表情，但眼睛一转马上又露出个有点邪气的笑容，活像只准备恶作剧的猫。“这个是人设呀人设，平时他才没有这么撒娇黏人，是个小坏蛋。”

果然这样拆穿李知勋也只不过是得到一个气呼呼的怒视，半句话都没说就钻出他怀里跑回电脑前好好坐着了。

真是小气的小猫。

自顾自的给自己拆了一支棒棒糖放进嘴里，虽然是生气才嘬得啧啧作响，但听在全圆佑耳里又有了更多的意思。他走过去，靠在他的椅背上，避开镜头看他的屏幕，“今天在播什么，我看看呢。”但说好了是看屏幕的，不知怎的又不由自主看到他白嫩的脸上，还有今天看着格外红润的嘴唇上，啧了一声。“好色。”

这下轮到李知勋不明所以，只能抬头看他，颇有几分无辜。“什么啊？”但含着糖果说话含糊不清的模样实属又让人心痒不已。

“我说你呢。”于是他一手接过那根糖棍，把奶黄色的棒棒糖从李知勋的嘴里拔出来，用沾满他自己唾液的糖果点点他的嘴唇，随即又塞回他的嘴里，“小色鬼。”李知勋比他低了许多，抬头有些反应不过来的模样从镜头上看简直像是可怜巴巴的最佳诠释，而且也不知道他到底看到了对方的什么表情，突然就把头低下，看着很是紧张地吞了口口水。

但是下一秒又被挑起下巴迫使他重新抬头。不仅如此，对方还用同样的两根手指亲昵地捏捏他的脸颊，“只吃糖就够了吗，想不想吃点别的？”

现在就连设备前看直播的观众都能清楚看见李知勋脸上慢慢泛起的红色了。

实在是不能再明显的暗示。

“他是不是特别可爱？”

趁着李知勋“咚咚咚”跑出镜头之外，只留下全圆佑自己独自面对直播间里的所有观众。或许是今天多了个他，不仅用大家都应该喜欢看的互动方式引导出李知勋平日里只有一个人绝不会展示到的一面，还成功骗的他答应在大家面前“吃糖”，这才导致了现在直播间里这么多人并且礼物满天飞的场面。

但他依旧有意不让自己出镜，仍然站着不让镜头拍到自己的脸，只是偶尔挑几句合适的留言回复，全然无视了大家盼望他能露脸的强烈要求。

当然还有挡下了部分因为镜头正好对准了微妙位置而更加激动的观众留言。

他双手撑在桌上，几乎是近距离向大家展示他纤细的手腕和骨节分明的手，手指还因为心情大好而轻轻点着桌子打节奏。“啊但是‘吃糖’不能直播诶，我们可能会被举报……”他的声音倒是听出几分沮丧，就是看不见脸不知道表情，也不知道究竟是真的惋惜还是得意洋洋在炫耀自己能被吃。

好不容易等到李知勋从浴室出来，全圆佑马上就转身迎上去，把人拉过来，先黏腻的亲吻一番，再把他安置回座位前。

“怎么这么多人啊……”李知勋本来下意识就要往前凑看清屏幕，无奈被全圆佑摁住双肩无法靠近，只好眯起眼睛艰难地看着，谁知那双摁着肩膀的手立刻被收走，随即一副眼镜像是从天而降——好吧其实眼镜腿还是全圆佑捏着呢。“你这个太深了！不适合我！”

“那好吧。”被拒绝了全圆佑也不恼，自如地收回眼镜。

“什么？对你们看清楚这个人哦，完全是色情大魔王。”全圆佑的手又放回到他的肩上，一只手已经悄悄捏上了他的耳垂，大抵还是李知勋看留言太过用心，不然以往这个时候早就要扭来扭去不要他摸他耳垂。“啊……你们想看脸吗？”李知勋恍然大悟，但给出的回应却是伸出舌头示威，既幼稚又调皮。“就不要，略略略。”

全圆佑的声音幽幽地从头顶响起，“问你呢，我是谁。”

“是炮友……”李知勋刚才故意跟观众作对的调皮劲还没过，被这么一问也坏心眼地随便说，谁知马上就被肩上的手捏得缩成一团，痒得直笑，“啊！我错了错了是男朋友！已经同居了！要是能领证早领了八百年那种关系！这还不行嘛——”

全圆佑终于肯放过他，点点他的下巴，示意让他别再跑火车。“还炮友，信不信我立刻立刻把你扒了在镜头前打一炮？”

李知勋看都不用看就知道直播间肯定又炸了，光是扔完贵重礼物的效果音就不知道响了多少次，但他这会儿也没空感谢大家，更多是在担心自己会不会真的被全圆佑当着这么多人的面摁着操。

虽然也不是完全不行。

“而且糖还没吃呢。”全圆佑的大拇指在李知勋的嘴唇慢慢地摩挲，“那你如果害羞的话，今天先关直播吧，下次再播点别的。”

“但是规定的时长还没到呢……”李知勋觉得自己的声音虚得很，明明手都已经紧张地抓紧了裤子，嘴上还在讨价还价。

于是镜头马上就被全圆佑扭开对准了墙壁，“只播声音吗？”与此同时他的手已经拉下了牛仔裤的拉链和内裤，把深色的性器掏出来，指导李知勋帮他口交。

“呜！”李知勋慢吞吞地张开嘴巴，小心翼翼地把他的性器的前端含进嘴里，还没来得及含得更深，全圆佑的手就已经放到了他的后脑勺，吓得他惊呼一声，但又无奈因为嘴里还含着东西也变成更加暧昧的迷糊哼声。

事实上不止李知勋，全圆佑也有些呼吸沉重，前端被含进温热口腔的感知与实在的快感已经让他兴奋不已，但好歹看在李知勋的份上，他只好强忍着挺腰的冲动，只是右手慢慢抚摸李知勋的后脑勺像是在安慰他。

李知勋的嘴巴又把全圆佑的性器含进去一点，尽量收起了牙齿，不让它磕到粗热的柱身上。

李知勋帮全圆佑口交的次数可谓是屈指可数，不仅因为李知勋不擅长而要全圆佑花大量时间教他让他多少觉得难堪和不好意思，还有便是全圆佑更喜欢看到李知勋被他含着的样子，无论第几次，都是那么可爱与青涩。

但他不可否认被李知勋含着的时候他实在是兴奋得又胀大几分，把李知勋的嘴塞得满满的。

李知勋的脸正埋在他的腿间，他深色的性器正被李知勋那张红润的嘴巴含着，吸吮着，发出阵阵暧昧又色情的水声，“手放上来……对后面……还记得下面也要……嗯——”

李知勋听话地把更多的含进嘴里，白皙的手握住无法顾及到的后半段柱身，上半身开始晃动，让已经在嘴里的一部分性器在他嘴里滑动。

吐出来含进去，再吐出来又含进去，循环往复。他抬眼看向他可怜兮兮的模样像是在寻求安慰，亦或是在求得表扬，但不管是哪一种，全圆佑都一一满足了他，耐心地教他，夸奖他做得很好，甚至礼貌地问他能不能挺腰让他自己动一会儿，还保证了力度绝对不会很重，也不会很深，不会让他难受。

李知勋自然是同意的。

只是一旦主动权交到了别人手里，难免就会变得紧张，每一次动腰都会带出李知勋的闷哼。只不过不是难受，而是禁不住紧张的回应。

全圆佑连这样的李知勋都觉得很是可爱，他觉得自己看着李知勋的眼里都要流出蜜来了，“再一会儿，再一会儿就好了，你再忍忍好吗？我也想含住你的，想让你脸红地射进我的嘴里……”他这类的话匣子一打开便像是打开了潘多拉宝盒，喋喋不休，甚至不知道会说出什么令李知勋感到羞耻的话，毕竟他最喜欢便是这么做。

“呜！”

“好吧那我就不说了吧？宝贝脸好红怎么办哦……”

最终这个情色又色情的直播结束在什么时候大家已经忘了，但难以忘记的是结束直播前摄像头又被扭回来，直勾勾地将李知勋那时的模样直播给所有人。

那是李知勋无力地瘫坐在椅子上，稍稍垂头休息的画面，但马上又被人捏着下巴抬头让大家看见他被射得满脸都是精液。

“嗯……”他难得撒娇地向全圆佑伸长双臂，如愿以偿落入对方的怀里，然后看着他毫不犹豫地脸上的浊液又擦回到全圆佑身上。

全圆佑轻笑一声，随后抬手关了直播。


End file.
